


Partial

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has an unexpected crisis and Bruce must deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Partial 1/5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,105  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark has an unexpected crisis and Bruce must deal with it.

~S~

The metal from the manacles was biting into his already bruised wrists. The tension from hanging from his arms for hours was killing them, and his back. Intense pain wasn’t a new experience for him he’d had worse. He’d been in battles and bled. He’d been powerless before and been hurt. He’d cried in agony as his body had been under attack from particles from his home world. Today wasn’t as bad as any of those but it sure as hell wasn’t a picnic either.

His assailant wasn’t unfamiliar to him he’d faced him before. The last time he’d stolen his powers, Clark had gained a certain cruel satisfaction by seeing his own Achilles heel used against the thief. If the Parasite wanted his powers, he could suffer the drawbacks too. Actually, Clark had believed that dose of Kryptonite had cured Parasite of ever wanting to steal them again, obviously, he had been wrong.

God, he hated this. He hated feeling helpless, waiting for someone to save him. Oh, he knew he would be saved, he had no doubt about that, the question was when. When would he be missed? When would someone find him? How long was he going to be trapped here, with his arms killing him?

He was literally drained, and he was exhausted. As the time passed, he lolled his head against his chest and managed to fall into a fitful asleep. When the door was kicked open with a bang, he woke up with a jerk. He gazed bleary eyed at the doorway and then he grumbled, “Took you long enough.”

His rescuer glowered, “Oh I apologise sincerely.”

Superman rolled his eyes. Then Batman made his way over and then he came to a halt and gazed up at him. He didn’t seem to be in any hurry. Superman huffed, “I’m in pain here.”

He saw a flicker of sympathy in Batman’s gaze, just before he reached up and worked on releasing him from the manacles. He gazed down at him and he told him softly, “Thanks for finding me, B.”

His teammate glanced from the manacle he was working on to his eyes, his lips quirked at the edges and he uttered quietly, “You’re welcome.”

Then Batman released his sore wrists from the manacles. He dropped to the floor, and his legs collapsed from under him from disuse. Batman grasped him and held him up. Superman held on to his shoulders and whispered, “Thanks.”

His best friend asked, “Can you walk?”

He nodded and made a wobbling attempt and they stumbled a few feet. Batman hissed with frustration and then he steadied him and said, “Wait there.”

Then he left the room. A few minutes later, he re-entered dragging a tied up screaming Rudy Jones, who had a new glowing accessory. Batman came to a halt next to Superman and threw him down. Rudy Jones was bawling, “Please for god’s sake, you’re killing me.”

Batman sneered, “You know what to do to make the pain stop.”

Rudy reached out and grasped Superman’s leg, and suddenly he felt the power return to his body. He smiled as he felt like himself again. Then all of a sudden, he felt a severe pain across his chest, he clutched at it and then he lost balance and everything went black.

~B~

Batman watched in dismay as Superman crumpled to the floor. He rushed and grabbed the piece of Kryptonite away from Parasite. He put it away back into its lead lined case in his utility belt. However, Superman didn’t come around. He tensed his jaw. He sneered at the villain, “What the hell have you done?”

Rudy Jones was shaking his head frantically, “I don’t know what’s happening, man. I mean it.”

He cuffed the villain to a pipe nearby. He sent a message for the Parasite to be picked up and be returned to Belle Reve. Then he hauled Superman up and then headed to where he had parked. In the early hours of the morning, he returned to the cave.

~*~

He laid the unconscious form of his friend on a bed in one of the guest rooms. He turned away towards the door and found Alfred at the doorway. He was wearing his pyjamas and tying his robe closed. There was concern in the old man’s eyes as he asked, “Is he alright?”

He smiled grimly and pulled his cowl from his head. He sighed, “I’m not sure yet, he doesn’t seem to be in any danger, he’s just unconscious.”

Alfred glanced at the figure on the bed, “It is unusual for him to lose consciousness…”

“It is. When Parasite returned his powers, it was as if he had been overloaded, and his body couldn’t handle it.” He sighed and walked to the door, “I’m going to get changed, and then I’m going to run some tests and find out what’s going on.”

“Do you think you should let his loved ones know?” Alfred wondered.

Bruce glanced at the bed, and then back to his guardian, “I don’t want to upset his mom unnecessarily. Let’s see what happens.”

They both left the room. Bruce suggested, “It’s still early why don’t you go back to bed.”

Alfred glanced at the grandfather clock in the hall. “It is not that early. I shall get up.”

“You don’t have to.”

“You might need help with him.”

Bruce half smiled, “You’re not going to take no for an answer are you.”

Alfred raised a brow at him and then he made his way back to his bedroom while Bruce went to get changed out of the Batsuit and into a shirt and slacks. 

Afterwards he returned to the guest room. He found that Superman was still unconscious. He ran some tests. The results told him nothing. He frowned and wondered out loud, “What’s going on with you Clark?”

He took an inventory of his friend, he didn’t know how long he would be out of it, and so he decided he should make him as comfortable as possible. He reached for a red leather boot and then the other. He unclasped the red cape from his shoulders. He had to drag the material out from under him, but still Superman didn’t stir. Then he studied the blue portion of the uniform. He wasn’t sure how it came apart. It wasn’t a subject that had ever come up during their friendship; they’d discussed many things but never that. Bruce smirked to himself. He imagined bringing the topic up. ‘Oh that’s how you defeated Darkseid that first time, and oh by the way how does your uniform come off, you know just in case I ever have to undress you.’

He leaned over and ran his hands over his friend’s body frisking him. When he found the hidden clasp he murmured, “Oh there you are.”

Then he proceeded to remove the uniform. He glanced over his friend’s naked physique. He wasn’t surprised by the lack of underwear under the tight material because really it would’ve been obvious to anyone looking that his friend never had a visible panty line. For a split second, he considered providing some boxers but then he shook his head at the mad idea.

He covered him with the sheet, tucked him in. He leaned over and whispered, “Wake up soon.”

~*~

Afterwards he entered the kitchen. Alfred glanced up and asked, “Any change?”

“None.” he replied with chagrin.

He caught the look of sympathy from his guardian. He knew Alfred knew how dear Clark was to him. They’d been in so many situations since their first team up. There had been so many times he’d questioned the wisdom of getting close to someone. But the positives outweighed the negatives, and he couldn’t imagine not being friends with Clark anymore. He was reliable, and his motives were doubtlessly good. He took crime fighting seriously enough not to grate Bruce’s nerves but he had a niceness and gentle humour that offset Bruce’s own sombre single mindedness. 

What was happening didn’t worry him exactly; he didn’t have enough information to be worried.

He told Alfred, “Will you make me a hot drink please? I’m just going to get some work from downstairs.”

“Of course Master Bruce.” Alfred said, before turning towards the kettle.

~*~

Bruce returned to the guestroom, cup of tea in his hand and some files under his arm. He put his drink down on the small table. He glanced over at his friend and noticed he had changed position on the bed slightly under the sheets. Bruce nodded to himself, ‘that was a good sign’.

He took a seat on a chair in the corner with a view of Clark’s head resting on the pillows. He had a sip of tea and then he began studying some casework, all the while holding his vigil. 

~*~

Ten minutes later, there was more discernible movement from the bed. Bruce glanced up and waited, he saw Clark turn his head on the white fluffy pillow. When nothing much else happened Bruce reached for his cooling tea and took another drink. Then he went back to his paperwork.

A few hours later, he heard a soft groan and he glanced up and saw aquamarine eyes gazing at him. Bruce met his gaze. He placed his papers on the table beside him. Those eyes never left him. Bruce asked, “How are you feeling?”

Those eyes continued to gaze at him; they seemed to be weighing him up. Then Clark raised his hand and ran his fingers through his hair ruffling it slightly. Then he smiled at him, “This must be a first, it’s never happened to me before.”

He seemed fine, apart from his odd statement. Bruce sat back in the chair, and crossed his arms and asked, “What’s never happened to you before?”

Clark grinned slowly, and then he replied explaining, “Waking up the next morning and not knowing whose bed I’m in.”

Bruce frowned deeply in response to that statement.

Clark chuckled huskily, “Oh don’t be offended I’m sure you were fantastic.”

Damn he couldn’t believe this situation could go downhill so suddenly. What the hell was Clark thinking and why was he being so flippant about it. He asked, “You don’t know who I am?”

Keen eyes glanced over him, then around the bedroom. Then he smirked, “Did we exchange names?”

Bruce tensed. This was getting worse and worse. Luckily, his whole life was about thinking on his feet, so he played along. He hoped he could get a bearing in this unknown territory. He shrugged nonchalantly, “The introduction might’ve been a bit rushed. I’m Bruce, Bruce Wayne.”

He replied with a flash of a smile, “Kal.”

Shit. He nodded along, he inquired, “Just Kal?”

A slow cocky smile grew on his face and he lay back against the pillows and he curled arm behind his head, showing his upper body off to its best advantage and he met his gaze again, “Yeah just Kal do you need to know anything else?”

This was so strange. In all the time that he and Clark had been friends, he’d never seen an overtly sexualised side to him. But obviously just by the fact that Clark was using a portion of his birth name meant Clark was still there somewhere. Bruce threw a little Brucie at him and chuckled charmingly, “No I don’t need to know, I know everything about you I need to.”

Clark licked his lips and complimented, “You have a nice bedroom Bruce.”

“This isn’t my bedroom, this is a guest room.” He revealed.

Clark rolled his eyes, and smiled and said archly, “Oh you’re one of them.”

“One of whom?” he questioned.

“You’re the kind of man who likes to keep his real life and his desires separate.”

Bruce raised a brow. “If I was one of those I wouldn’t have brought you home with me would I.” he tossed back.

“So I guess your wife is probably away at the moment?” he said condescendingly.

He chuckled, “No I haven’t got a wife.”

“No?”

“I’m not the marrying kind.”

This strange version of his best friend shrugged and distractedly ran his fingers over the cotton sheets. Then something caught his attention and he frowned at his hand. He glanced up and saw him watching. He sat up in bed, the sheets pooling around his waist, his fingers tips caressed his chest. Then Clark slipped out from beneath the sheets. He walked naked across the room brazenly. Although he had been the one who had undressed him, he found himself unsettled by Clark’s self-assurance and brazenness right now. 

He observed closely as he sauntered over to the full length mirror. Once face to face with his reflection, Clark ran his hand over his own chest gently again. He swallowed, and then took a deep breath. Then he seemed to start checking himself out, turning and flexing slightly. Then he got in real close and gazed at his face. He reached up and touched a faint smile line next to his eyes. He frowned again. Then through the mirror, he saw him watching again. Then he smiled at him cockily through the reflection, and asked, “You didn’t get enough last night?”

Bruce coughed, he glanced at his watch and he stood up, “I’ll go and get our brunch…”

Clark smiled, “That would be very nice. You know how to look after your…” he glanced around the guest room, he grinned, “…guests.”

He headed for the door and went downstairs.

~*~

He entered the kitchen. He leaned forward against the worktop on his elbows and groaned his frustration. Alfred asked alarmed, “What is the matter, is it bad news?”

He grumbled, “It’s bad, oh shit.” He heard Alfred tsk at his bad language. He glanced up at him, “Sorry, Alfred.”

“What has happened?” his guardian asked.

He pushed himself up. He shook his head wishing he could be in denial. Then he explained, “There’s something wrong with him, he’s acting strange, somehow I don’t know how or in what way, but he’s not Clark.”

Alfred’s eyes widened questioningly.

“He doesn’t know me…”

“Amnesia?” Alfred suggested.

“Maybe but it’s not that straight forward…” he cringed on the word straight, “…he says his name is Kal, not Kal-El just Kal. Alfred he’s like a stranger.”

Alfred gave him a tight smile, and coaxed, “However, he is not a stranger. He is your friend and we will help him work through this won’t we?”

He reflected that tight smile, “You are right Alfred, as always.”

His faithful guardian asked, “So how can I be of assistance?”

Bruce revealed, “I told him I was getting us some brunch.” 

“Now that is something I can help you with.”

He reached out and clasped Alfred’s shoulder, “Thanks Alfred.”

“You are welcome Master Bruce.”

As Alfred began cooking, Bruce took a seat at the kitchen table. He really had to think things through. None of the tests had shown anything wrong. As Alfred said it could be amnesia but it was the personality it had revealed which was the concerning thing. He still had the option of calling Mrs Kent, but where would that get him apart from worrying her with no hope in sight so far. No, it was best for all parties to keep the situation contained as much as possible. The question was, how was he going to do that when Clark could fly off any second if he really wanted to do so.

His attention was diverted from his musings when the person who yesterday was his best friend and today was something else entered the kitchen. He complimented, “That food smells great.”

Alfred turned to gaze at him. Both of them were surprised to see Clark wearing some of Bruce’s clothes, a dark blue silk shirt, and black pants. Bruce commented, “You’re wearing my clothes.”

“Well I couldn’t find mine…”

“You went into my closet.”

Clark laughed lowly, “Don’t worry I found my way out again. You have some really nice clothes.” he turned around in a circle, showing off. He drawled, “Don’t you think I look good, Bruce?”

Bruce gazed at him stunned; he didn’t know what to say. Alfred came to his rescue, “You look quite dashing sir.”

Clark smiled widely at Alfred, “Thank you.” He glanced back at Bruce and said, “I like him.”

The funny thing was, Clark really did like Alfred anyway, as Alfred had always been fond of him. Bruce introduced, “Kal this is my butler Alfred. Alfred this is Kal. He’s going to be our guest here for the time being.”

Clark’s gaze darted to him and his eyes glinted at him, “I don’t remember receiving an invitation.” 

Bruce murmured, “There are lots of things you don’t remember about last night.”

His best friend’s leering gaze swept over him, “I can’t wait for you to refresh my memory.”

He glanced away and saw Alfred’s reaction to their interactions. He cleared his throat and said, “Breakfast first.”

Clark took a seat, and Bruce went over to Alfred and said quietly, “That’s what I meant earlier.”

Alfred nodded sagely. Then Bruce took a seat at the table, while Alfred served them brunch.

It was a weird experience playing along pretending to be your best friend’s… he didn’t even know what the word for it was. Inviting a man to stay with you, letting him wear your clothes, him flirting with you and believing he was there for some kind of sexual tryst between you…

Clark saw him watching him again, and then this new person this Kal pursed his lips smugly taking pleasure in Bruce’s attention. 

…the only name he could up with for it was sugar daddy. 

He choked off an almost hysterical laugh at that thought. Clark raised an inquiring eyebrow. This version of Clark that was eating brunch across from him seemed to have no qualms about waking up and spending time with a stranger he assumes picked up somewhere last night. Bruce gave him a Brucie smile. God, it was funny because he’d played the part for certain women in his life quite a few times, but he never would’ve ever believed he’d have to act the part for his best friend. 

But if it would keep Clark here until he figured out what had happened to him, he would do it.

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Partial 2/4  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,205  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce continues to play host to Clark’s alter-ego.

~*~

Sunshine reflected off the surface of the pool at Wayne Manor. Bruce watched from a window as his best friend swam lengths. Alfred entered the room and asked, “In similar scenarios to this one that you are acting out, I would serve drinks down at the pool. Do you wish for me to do that, sir?”

He grimaced, “I guess so.” He took a breath, and asked searchingly, “How am I going to do this Alfred. He’s my best friend, and I’m supposed to go down there and pretend that I’m just an amorous admirer.”

“It is difficult sir; however you do not have to put anything into action, merely flatter. I have seen you do it before Master Bruce with women not so… attractive.”

“You make it sound so simple… but it’s not.”

“Is it the gender issue, Master Bruce?”

He sighed, “The issue is that it’s Clark.”

Alfred glanced out the window towards the pool, “Yet at the moment it is not.”

He sighed again, “Serve the drinks Alfred, and let’s see how good at performing I really am.”

~*~

Bruce went to change into his swim trunks. He fastened his robe and then after meeting him at the patio doors, Alfred followed him down to the poolside. It had been ages since he’d given himself a break and been out here to sunbathe. During his first couple of years at playing the dilettante, he used to come out here and play with some lovely or other. He hadn’t done it in a while. Actually, he doesn’t remember doing it since knowing Clark. His best friend would probably find his playboy antics cringe worthy and hilarious. 

As they reached poolside, Bruce’s gaze lingered on Clark a tad longer than was appropriate when he saw that his friend was swimming in his pool in the nude. As they approached, Clark caught a glimpse of them. He came to a halt and swam over to the edge of the pool, folding his strong arms on the ledge and smiling up at them. “Hey, did you finish your work?”

He breathed in and out and then grinned charmingly, “All done, I’m all yours.”

Clark smirked, “Lucky you.”

He chuckled spontaneously at his arrogance. This was so crazy Clark wasn’t like this. Well Bruce had never seen it anyway. Clark grinned hearing his laughter. Alfred placed the tray of drinks down on the table near the sun loungers. He shot Bruce a look and mouthed, “Good luck sir.”

Then Alfred returned to the house. Bruce went over to the loungers. He unbelted and then let his robe from his shoulders and draped it over a spare lounger. He was surprised when he heard a whistle from behind him. He turned slowly and saw that his best friend’s eyes were checking him out palpably. Then Clark murmured, “You have a fucking hot body.”

His words shook him. Shit! He played a part most of the time, apart from with Alfred and since getting to know him Clark as well and he prided himself on being able to handle any given situation. He bolstered himself and responded, “Thank you, I try to look after myself and keep fit.”

Clark licked his lips and hummed, “There’s no trying about it, there’s only one problem...” 

Clark’s gaze lowered and lingered on Bruce’s trunks. Bruce glanced down at himself and then returned his gaze to hungry eyes. He flashed a Brucie smile, “I have my modesty.”

He was chastised, “Spoilsport.”

He took a seat and then leaned back on the lounger and met his gaze again. Clark asked, “What’s with the scars?”

Bruce told him, “I do fencing as a sport.”

His friend nodded, “I used to have a friend who fenced, but he never had any scars.”

“I don’t like to use protection.” he replied.

Clark pursed his lips and then he braced his hands on the edge of the pool and hauled himself out of the water. Bruce noticed how Clark’s muscles tensed and flexed as he pulled himself up despite there being no effort in the task for his Kryptonian friend. It was quite a sight nevertheless. As his friend saw his attention to his naked body, Clark’s smile was prideful. Then he walked over to the tray of drinks and helped himself. 

“Do you want something?” he asked Bruce wryly. 

He understood the double entendre all too well. He stretched out to sunbathe and replied with a blasé groan, “Not quite yet.”

Clark didn’t reply but he saw him raise an amused eyebrow, just before he had a swig of his drink. He walked over and lay out on the sun lounger next to him. Bruce saw and felt those eyes admiring his body again. Bruce noticed that the sun was drying the ends of Clark’s hair and making it curl. Then Clark said conversationally, “When I woke up this morning and saw you I wasn’t sure how you had managed to get me to come home with you.”

Bruce gazed at him pointedly.

This version of his friend pursed his full lips into a wry smile, “But now I can see why, I just wish I could remember last night.”

He used the truth, not used to lying to his best friend, “I just found you hanging around, you did look happy to see me.”

Clark nodded thoughtfully, “Metropolis’ nightlife has begun to lose its lustre lately, I guess I saw you and knew a man such as you has experience on his side and could make things interesting again.”

“Do I?” he asked silkily.

“Oh yeah…” his friend turned over on his front and met Bruce’s gaze head on, “…hmm you’re making us wait, dragging it out longer, making us ache for it.” A rumble left Bruce’s throat of its own accord. Clark continued, “Most young guys wouldn’t be able to resist another go by now.”

His brain locked onto that, and he asked archly, “Young guys?”

Clark grinned and drawled, “Oh don’t take it hard baby, you’re really something special for your age.”

Bruce frowned. He and Clark were around the same age. Maybe Alfred’s theory of amnesia was correct. He asked with mock pique, “My age, you have looked in the mirror?”

His friend stilled, he looked thoughtful, and then he flinched. Then he gazed at Bruce for a very long time. Bruce could see his mind ticking over. Then suddenly he smiled shaking off his thoughts and doubts. He leered, “So when do you want me to fuck you again?”

He smirked, “Maybe I want to fuck you.”

He was met with ironic laughter, “Yeah right, you didn’t pick me up in Metropolis to be disappointed did you?”

Bruce filed that assumption away. 

Then Clark asked, “So when?”

He tut-tutted and reprimanded, “Patience.”

Clark grinned at him still thinking it was foreplay and settled down to sunbathe.

Bruce’s gaze unconsciously observed Clark’s body golden in the sunlight, his broad muscular back that curved down into a smooth sweetly curved ass. As his eyes lingered his thoughts were busy. Maybe it was amnesia but how did that explain this sexually aggressive personality which as far as he was concerned wasn’t his mild mannered kind natured friend at all. 

~*~

The sun was high in the sky and the heat was taking it out of him. He must’ve dozed off because the next thing he knew he felt a soft caress against his lips. He opened his eyes slowly and met soft aquamarine eyes; he smiled drowsily at his cherished friend. Then Clark whispered, “I think I misjudged you, you’re sexy no matter what.”

The unfamiliar sentiments made him swallow hard, and then Clark was leaning in. Bruce was shocked into stillness, and he watched, as Clark’s lips got closer to his. He watched until he could feel his breath on his lips. God he couldn’t do this! He dove away and stood up. Bruce glanced around, searching, wanting a way out. He said nonchalantly, “Time to cool off.”

Then he strolled to the edge of the pool, and then dived in. As he resurfaced, he realised Clark had joined him in the refreshing water. He treaded water and watched as Clark glided over towards him. He kept coming until Bruce was pressed against the side of the pool. Then Clark leaned in again. 

At the last moment, Bruce tried to turn his head away but Clark caught his jaw and stopped him. Then he pressed their lips together. Bruce didn’t know what to do and stayed still as his friend caressed Bruce’s lips with his own soft full ones. Then his tongue licked along the seam of his lips wanting entrance. When there wasn’t a response Clark murmured against his lips, “Come on Bruce.”

Bruce groaned, this was so wrong but a kiss was just a kiss wasn't it. He opened his mouth for him and Clark echoed his groan, and pressed his tongue into his mouth and explored. Bruce was in turmoil, the kiss was so good. He moaned deep down in his throat and he returned the kiss deepening it further, pushing his own tongue into his friend’s mouth, in Clark’s mouth. Clark murmured into his mouth, “Hmm god, Bruce. You really know what you're doing don't you?”

He pulled back marginally and gazed at Bruce intently and he gazed right back. Then Clark reached out, and he caressed Bruce’s cheek gently. Then his fingertips played over his lips. Bruce didn’t stop him but he didn’t participate either. Then his friend’s focus dropped to Bruce’s chest and his fingers caressed that too, over a nipple that peaked at his touch. Clark smiled in response. Then his fingertips were trailing through the water, down his abdomen. As they reached his belly, Bruce uttered, “Don’t go there.” 

From his friend’s gentle touch, his cock had been stirred but was nowhere near erect, but Clark gazed down at Bruce’s crotch. Clark looked up and met his gaze again. Then he smiled knowingly. He told him, “You have a lot of willpower, but I can’t wait.” 

“Not yet.” Bruce told him.

Clark pulled his hand away slowly but his fingertips grazed Bruce’s cock. Bruce hissed softly as it hardened a touch more. He inhaled and turned away towards the steps. His friend’s gaze followed him half surprised half annoyed. As he got out of the pool, his gaze locked on his house, he thought of Alfred. He heard Clark leave the pool also and he turned back to him with a fake smile, “We’ve been out here a while. I bet Alfred has our lunch ready.”

Clark snorted, “You’d rather have your lunch instead of me.”

He made himself approach him again. He reached out and caressed his friend’s jaw, “Baby I need to keep my strength up for what I have in mind.”

His friend licked his teeth and murmured huskily, “You just know how to tease don’t you.” then with a touch of menace he added, “You better live up to the hype.”

Bruce replied smoothly, “Oh I do. Now I’m going to get ready for our late lunch.” 

He reached for his robe, slipped it on and then turned and walked away and up the path to the patio doors. He passed by the kitchen, he entered and he beseeched Alfred, “Please tell me lunch is almost ready.”

Alfred noticed his desperation straightaway. “Is it not going smoothly sir?”

“Smoothly, god if that was someone else out there I’d probably say it was going marvellously well.”

His guardian raised a brow and Bruce sighed, “I’m going to get changed.”

~*~

Bruce entered his bedroom and reached for the clothes he had removed earlier. Then he slipped off his robe and then his trunks. 

“Now that is a fine ass.” He was told boldly.

He groaned inwardly, but he glanced at the doorway and found Clark there leering at him. He was still nude and semi hard but he was standing there with an unbelievable amount of confidence. Bruce asked him, “Shouldn’t you be getting redressed too?”

“I couldn’t resist knowing you were in here… like this.”

Bruce thought, ‘of course his x-ray vision’. He never really considered Clark using it in normal situations and definitely not for checking anyone out. Bruce commented, “I thought you agreed to be patient.”

Clark nodded, and then he swaggered towards him licking his lips, “I changed my mind.”

As Clark walked towards him, Bruce retreated back a step at a time, but he kept his voice strong as he told him, “I haven’t.”

His friend smiled slyly at him, and then he pushed him backwards onto the bed. Bruce gazed up at him from the bed in surprise. Then Clark climbed on the bed, braced himself over him, his naked body over his naked body. He smiled down at him. “It’s okay you don’t have to do anything.”

Bruce began to breathe rapidly. He wasn’t scared but he definitely didn’t like this unpredictable behaviour. He took a deep breath and he asked, “What fun is it if I don’t do anything?”

Clark grinned naughtily, he leaned in further and said, “I do want you to do something, I want you to watch. You like that don’t you?”

He frowned up at his friend in question. Then Clark sat up on his haunches straddling Bruce’s legs. 

Clark’s eyes twinkled at him, then Clark trailed his fingers down his own torso mirroring what he had done to Bruce in the pool but when he came to his own cock, he took it in hand curling his fingers into a fist. 

Because it was already semi hard, when Clark began pumping it, it grew bigger, longer and harder in no time. 

Bruce was trapped, trapped under his friend’s legs, trapped in a crazy situation, watching his best friend jerk off braced over him, for him, but the unforeseen thing was, he was captivated.

He watched as Clark’s fist jerked his cock slowly but with a hard stroke. Clark groaned and rolled his hips into it. He could tell that if he had been fucking someone it would have been a slow hard fuck. When he glanced up at Clark’s face, he saw he was focusing on Bruce’s face. As he held his gaze, Clark raised his hand and he caressed his own body that was still in constant motion. Clark’s full lips opened and he began panting, and humming in pleasure. Bruce watched those lips, before letting his focus find Clark’s other hand as it tweaked one of his nipples. Clark moaned. Then his hand caressed his stomach, his belly, and then reached for and played with his balls, his other hand still in motion fisting his thick beautiful cock, becoming faster, his hips still in motion. 

And still Bruce watched him he couldn’t look away. 

Then Clark was gasping, and Bruce looked up and Clark bit at his own lips as he met his gaze again and then he gasped, “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

Instinctively Bruce reached out and grasped Clark’s hips, the first time he’d touched him. Then Clark was shuddering and jerking his cock faster, until he cried out and his come spurted out and landed over Bruce’s chest. Then Clark collapsed over him, and panted as he recovered. Bruce lay there on his bed, still trapped with his best friend’s come between their bodies. It should’ve been awkward but Bruce found his arms encircling him as he recovered.

After a minute or so, Clark turned his head and kissed Bruce’s neck, before sitting up again. As Clark rose up his eyes took in Bruce, his face, his chest, Clark’s come on his chest, lower still and then he grinned triumphantly as he saw Bruce’s full erection. Clark hummed, “Hmm I thought you wanted to wait?”

For what seemed like the hundredth time since he had kicked down the door to the room where Superman had been held prisoner, he didn’t know what course of action to take. He gazed at the flushed naked man on his bed with him and thought if his best friend knew how indecisive he was feeling Clark would laugh and tease him for it. 

Hungry eyes were eyeing his erection then Clark went to reach for it. But Bruce exclaimed, “Don’t…!” then he cringed, “For god sake don’t.”

Clark stayed his hand but gazed at him as if he was crazy. He took a calming breath, and he managed to drag Brucie to the surface, he leered, “The best is to come.”

Then he reached for his own cock and he began stroking it. Clark smirked at him. He stayed where he was kneeling over his legs and he watched him jerking himself off.

Bruce wasn’t sure he was putting on as good a show as Clark had but his best friend looked enthralled nonetheless. There was a delicious ache in his cock as his cock throbbed and he really didn’t want to analyse why that was. He really wanted to get this situation over with. He wanted to come. He gazed at his friend. He began panting. A dirty thought popped into his head. He wondered if he could get his come to shoot against Clark’s chest as he had done to him. He saw his friend’s gaze become knowing and he whispered, “Do you want to come on me Bruce?”

He wanted to ask how he could read him so well. But it was too late as his orgasm overcame him. He cried out and as he came, he reflexively thrust up into his fist trying to get his come to land where he wanted it. 

He groaned as a splatter hit Clark’s chest. He laughed euphorically. He ran his free hand through his own hair and grinned up at his best friend. He boasted, “There I did it.”

Clark arched a brow; he wiped a drop of come from his chest. He gazed at it, “Yes you did.” Then Clark stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked it clean. Bruce watched on sated but another shudder went through his body seeing that. 

A wicked smile spread across Clark’s face and then he leaned in and kissed Bruce. He met his tongue with his. He moaned loudly as he tasted his own come in his friend’s mouth. 

He groaned as he leaked a bit more. Then Clark pulled back and his gaze returned to Bruce’s cock, then suddenly Clark lunged down and licked at the head of Bruce’s cock. 

Bruce moaned, “God don’t.”

His best friend ignored him and sucked him into his mouth, sucking the come from it with a hum. Bruce gazed down at him and then his best friend raised his gaze and pulled his lips off slowly and Bruce looked into those eyes he knew so well. Bruce moaned softly, “Clark.”

Suddenly, Clark’s eyes widened and he drew back in what looked like fear and he asked, “How do you know my name?”

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Partial 3/5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,076  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: The situation enters a new level, as Bruce has to explain himself.

~*~

He gazed at his best friend and realised two things, he now knew Clark at least knew who he really was, and he knew he had made a mistake calling him by his name. Clark scrambled away from him and off the bed. He appeared a combination of scared and pissed off. He pointed his finger at him and demanded, “Who the hell are you, how do you know my real name.”

He knew he wasn’t going to finesse his way out of this now. He inhaled, exhaled, and then sat up. He met his gaze and said, “Real name I thought your name was Kal.”

Clark’s nostrils flared and he gritted out, “Obviously you think you know something about me, so you can tell me the answer to that question.”

He smiled fondly at his astuteness. He told him, “I know your birth name is Kal-El, and I know that you’re really Clark Kent.”

His friend swallowed hard. He glanced towards the door. Bruce cautioned, “Don’t speed off.”

Clark looked alarmed.

Bruce continued, “You and I are teammates…”

“Teammates…?” Clark said slowly, carefully.

“Yes, we work together to save people from the evil in this world.” 

“You’re crazy, you really expect me to believe you?”

“You don’t have to but just know that in our real lives we trust each other implicitly. You were taken prisoner; a villain had stolen your powers…”

Clark looked wary.

“It’s okay Clark you don’t have to worry.” He comforted, then he continued his explanation, “When we got them back something happened to you and you lost consciousness and I brought you to my home. You know everything that’s happened since you woke up.”

“So you didn’t pick me up in Metropolis?” he asked nervously.

“No, I still don’t know what happened but it seems to have affected your memory and… your personality.”

Clark’s brow creased and he rubbed his forehead with his hand, then his hand fell, and he touched his chest. He licked his lips nervously and then walked over to the mirror and he studied himself, just as he had done this morning. He asked, “You’re saying I really am this old?”

Bruce chuckled, “Yeah except you’re not that old, neither am I.”

Then Clark bowed his head and whispered, “So you’re saying yesterday to me was really years ago?”

He studied his body language and he asked, “How old do you think you are, Clark?”

Clark glanced up at him through the mirror and replied, “I ran away from home two months ago, I…”

Bruce began nodding. He remembered now Clark telling him about it. He should’ve remembered and put two and two together but Kal had come on so strong he hadn’t connected the dots. He stated, “You were sixteen and scared of what being Kryptonian meant and you wore a red Kryptonite ring to take away your pain and your fear and went to live in Metropolis alone.”

The fingers of his left hand reflexively went to the fingers of his right hand and encountered nothing just like this morning. He saw Clark close his eyes in the reflection and then he straightened his shoulders and turned around to face him. He asked, “Tell me something, if what you’re saying is true, what happened to me after my last memory.”

Bruce smiled, he was happy to tell him, “Your dad came to Metropolis and found you and took you home with him.”

Clark’s breath caught, and his face crumbled and his eyes filled with tears in reaction. 

“Clark…?” Bruce asked with concern.

His best friend nodded his head and smiled and he said, “It’s okay, I’m okay. I’m just…”

“Relieved…?” Bruce finished for him.

“Yeah.” he agreed breathily.

Then Clark seemed to realise his own nakedness for the first time. His eyes widened, and he asked bashfully, “Can I borrow your robe.”

Bruce nodded, unsure of this turnaround, it was as if Kal had just slipped away. He considered what had transpired. He thought aloud as he always did in Clark’s presence. “So if it is amnesia, and you thought it was that time in Metropolis, but without the red K you must’ve just…”

“Accepted the memories and played along with it.” Clark said as he fastened the robe.

He was relieved that the real version of Clark Kent was back and even without his memories he seemed almost the same as the man he knew, his best friend. He glanced around the bed, and he asked incredulous, “So all this was playing a part?”

Clark glanced at the bed, and then ducked his head. He shook it and then raised his face and admitted, “I don’t know, red Kryptonite makes me lose my inhibitions, so I guess I was free to… I mean you are… attractive.”

Bruce smirked, “Attractive… you said more than that earlier.”

His friend gave him a hard gaze at his amusement and countered, “You say we’re teammates, are we… are we in a relationship?”

He shook his head, “No.”

Clark arched his brow, and motioned to the bed, “So it seems you were the one playing a part.”

He pinched his lips and smiled and Clark asked, “What…?” 

Bruce admitted, “I know you don’t remember the years in between and don’t remember me but this version of you is very much the man I know.”

His friend shrugged, “Is that a compliment?”

He nodded, “Yes.”

Clark smiled begrudgingly. Then he said, “Okay, so do you know how to fix… me.”

He confessed, “I hit a brick wall.” His friend frowned at him, so Bruce suggested, “Let’s go get that lunch, and we can see if we can figure something out.”

“Sounds good to me.” Clark sighed.

Bruce glanced down at the post orgasm mess and met Clark’s gaze, “Let’s get cleaned up first. You can use the shower in the guestroom.”

“I better get those clothes I borrowed from outside first.”

He asked, “Please don’t leave the grounds until we can figure something out.”

His trusted friend nodded, “I promise.”

~*~

Ten minutes later, they met up on the landing and then headed down to the kitchen. They entered the kitchen and Alfred glanced around at them. “Lunch is almost ready gentlemen.”

Bruce cleared his throat and reintroduced, “Alfred, we’ve had a development, you know Clark.”

Alfred’s eyes widened subtly, “Is all better, Master Bruce.”

“No not yet. You were right it is amnesia but luckily we have found Clark Kent even if he is missing a few years.” He said with a touch of humour.

Clark gave Alfred a genuine shy smile. Alfred smiled in return, “It is good to have you back sir, even if it is not fully.”

“Thank you sir.” Clark said politely.

Alfred turned sideways on and spoke to Bruce, “We are not going to have to go through teaching him our stations again are we?”

Bruce smiled, remembering how Alfred had struggled to convince Clark not to call him sir at the beginning of Clark and Bruce’s friendship. He said, “Hopefully the situation won’t last that long.”

Clark gazed at them with his brow creased and then he asked, “Was he playing a part earlier too?”

He admitted, “Kind of, he is my butler but he was also my guardian too.”

His friend looked sad for him, “Your guardian…?”

Bruce shook his head, “It doesn’t matter at the moment; you know everything about me already we don’t need to go through it again.”

Clark accepted his statement. Then Bruce motioned to the table. They took their seats and then Alfred served their lunch. 

~*~

As they ate, they discussed their circumstances. Bruce said, “You do accept that you can’t go home at the moment don’t you?”

Clark chewed the food in his mouth and nodded, “Huh-huh I would love to go home right now but I don’t want to go upsetting my friends and family and put them through more heartache.”

“It’s not exactly that, your friends and family would understand I’m sure, we’ve been through weirder situations, it’s more that… a lot of things have changed in your life since you were sixteen, I don’t want you to have to go to the trouble of dealing with all the details when you don’t have to.”

Clark frowned in question. Bruce smiled and shrugged, “Besides, you can’t exactly go running around…” he motioned at him, “like this in front of the general public.”

Clark frowned even more, “What does that mean?”

“I told you that we’re teammates, our team efforts are in the public eye…”

“People know about me, that I’m a… a…”

“Yes, people know that Kal-El is a Kryptonian.”

Clark appeared nervous, and Bruce hushed, “It’s okay, they don’t know who Clark Kent is.”

“How?”

“We kind of um we kind of wear disguises to do our job.”

“Disguises… you mean costumes?” his friend asked with a touch of horror.

He chuckled, “Yeah.”

“So we wear masks or something?”

He found Clark’s dismay endearing but also hilarious. He nodded, “Yeah… well except you…”

Clark’s eyes widened and he waited on edge to hear the rest. He continued, “You don’t wear a mask like the rest of us, but you do hide your identity the rest of the time.”

“So you’re saying if I go out dressed normally people would recognise me from being in this team?”

He confirmed, “That’s right… well they might not but we don’t want to take that chance.”

His friend nodded thoughtfully. Then he reached for a drink, took a sip, and then asked, “Who are the other people in this team?”

“People we have met. People with abilities…”

“Abilities… most people I’ve met with abilities weren’t what you’d call good guys. Do you have abilities too?”

He tilted his head, cringed slightly, “Depends what you mean by abilities, I haven’t got powers like you and the other members but I hold my own.” he smiled fondly, “I might not be able to fly but I can kick some ass.”

Clark grinned in return and then he wondered, “So some of our teammates can actually fly, that’s crazy.”

He stilled and then turned and glanced over his shoulder at Alfred who he saw was looking at him in surprise in return. Bruce raised both eyebrows at Alfred and smiled. Then he turned back to Clark and replied, “Yeah, actually our team leader can fly.”

Clark looked impressed, “Wow he must be a great guy if he’s our leader.”

Bruce smiled softly, “He’s more than great, he’s the finest man I’ve ever met.”

~*~

He had explained everything, well not everything just enough to keep the situation under control. Bruce had unexpectedly found talking and pondering their past over with Clark really enjoyable. He led him back upstairs to the guestroom. As they entered, he went to the closet and recovered the uniform he had stripped off him this morning. He presented Clark with it, “Here.”

Clark gazed at the bright red and blue material, and he took it warily from him. He asked, “What’s this?”

Bruce chuckled, “That’s your uniform.”

His friend released the folds, and the red cape swung down. Clark cringed and exclaimed, “A cape… oh no.”

He laughed even more and said, “Blame your mom.”

Clark’s gaze darted from the cape to his face, “What do you mean?”

“Your mom made it for you.”

Clark cringed even more and demanded with distress, “God, why would my mom do this, a cape… god!”

He looked at the rest of the uniform. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the red shorts. Then he saw the House of El shield. He caressed the symbol. “Hope.”

Bruce nodded along, “You can read Kryptonian?”

He nodded, “Yeah I only learned a few months ago.” Clark glanced up, “I still can’t believe my mom made this, what was she thinking, huh?”

“Well you wear it every day to save the world, and I think you look good in it.”

Clark sighed and shook his head smiling. Then he asked playfully, “Yours isn’t this bad is it?”

Bruce bowed his head and admitted, “I don’t know. I think mine’s pretty cool. But I promise you, you don’t look bad in it.” Then he remembered and he turned and went to get them. He came back carrying them, “You’ve got boots as well.”

His best friend gazed at the red leather boots, he asked overwrought, “Why is my outfit so kinky?”

He unconsciously let out a rumble from his throat and Clark’s gaze found him. Then the thought came to him that seeing himself in the uniform might jog his memory. He cleared his throat and urged, “Why don’t you try it on, see what it looks like.”

Clark frowned at it, and then acquiesced, “Okay.”

He reached for his shirt buttons, then he glanced up shyly but then he continued. After the last button, he let the shirt fall from his shoulders. He reached for the pants and unclasped then. He let them fall and stepped out of them. He didn’t have any underwear so he was naked again. Bruce found his gaze lingering. He swallowed remembering their tryst a few hours ago. 

Clark was more than aware he was watching him again. His friend took a breath, and said quietly, “I thought you said there was nothing between us.”

He spoke without thinking, “There wasn’t…”

Clark’s broad chest heaved, and he approached him slowly, “How can there be nothing, when you keep looking at me like that?”

He closed his eyes, “I’m sorry it’s just this morning…”

He felt Clark up really close as he asked, “I turned you on this morning?” He kept his eyes closed and his mouth shut he couldn’t admit anything. Clark told him, “You turned me on too.”

He breathed deeply, “I know.” He opened his eyes and found Clark so close. He gazed at the mouth he had kissed earlier. Clark’s eyes were large and guileless as he leaned in and tried to close the gap between them. Bruce’s breath stuttered and he said, “We can’t do this again.”

“Why?” Clark breathed against his lips.

“It wouldn’t be fair on someone I know.”

“Who?”

He swallowed hard, “My best friend…” the words stuck in his throat. “…I don’t want to betray him.” 

He nodded thoughtfully, he asked, “It’s our leader. The one you were telling me about, he’s your best friend isn’t he?”

He revealed, “Aptly, his codename is Superman.”

Aquamarine eyes gazed into his so close, “You love him.”

“No, yes but not like that.” he revealed.

Clark murmured, “So you don’t want to do this with him.” he closed the gap and kissed him.

He pulled away abruptly. His best friend was panting and gazing at him at a loss. Clark licked his lips and then sighed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t consider what it’s like for you. You know me as only your teammate but all I see at the moment is this really gorgeous guy that’s… turning me on.” He admitted bashfully.

He glanced at Clark’s tanned muscled body, and saw the evidence of his words. Clark followed his gaze; he ducked his head blushingly and tried to cover himself up.

Bruce groaned and he caught him up, wrapped his fingers in his hair, and kissed him deeply. Clark mewled softly into his mouth, and clutched his shoulders and returned his embrace. 

He moaned, “Damn Clark, earlier you thought you were still sixteen…” Clark moaned into his mouth. He pressed his tongue inside and Clark’s tongue met his wantonly. Bruce groaned, “God you’re damned good for sixteen.” 

He let his hands wander and he caressed the warm soft flesh of Clark’s back, down to his ass cheeks, he cupped them and squeezed them gently. Clark hummed into his mouth. Bruce groaned into Clark’s soft welcoming mouth in return. “Damn I’m a bad man.”

Clark shook his head gently, “No you’re not, I can tell.” Clark denied.

He pulled back a little and asked, “How?” He really wanted to know. 

“I know because you care too much about me. You care about how your best friend will react too.” Clark comforted.

He smiled tightly at him, “You’re right I do care and that’s why I have to stop this right now.”

Clark swallowed and gave him a small timid regretful smile. 

God why was he finding he was more turned on by this sweet version of Clark than the cocky version calling itself Kal earlier. Bruce groaned, leaned in, and kissed him again. His sensibilities were failing him but he managed to grab a hold of them before they fled completely. He broke the kiss, breathing heavily. “You are tempting me Clark, but I can’t.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Bruce gazed at him and smiled. “To answer your question, no I never thought about doing that with my best friend before.”

Clark asked softly, “As he ever thought about it?”

Bruce gazed at the man in question. After everything that had happened today, he answered the truth, “I have no idea.”

~*~

He watched as Clark finished putting his red boots on. Clark stood up and then he straightened his red cape. Then he approached the mirror and he gazed at himself. He looked surprised and then a smile touched his lips. He fidgeted with his hands. He frowned as if he didn’t know what to do with them. In the end, he placed his hands on his hips. 

Bruce grinned in amusement as Clark unconsciously did his Superman pose. He remarked, “I told you that you look good wearing it.”

Clark grinned proudly through the reflection. Then he asked curiously, “So what are our codenames?”

Bruce considered his options, revealing his own would make no difference. Then he replied, “My codename is Batman…”

His friend’s eyes widened, and then he suddenly lost his balance and staggered. Clark cupped his head in his hands. Bruce exclaimed, “Are you okay?”

With his head bowed he groaned, “I think so. What’s going on?”

Then Clark gazed around the room with dismay, He frowned when he spotted Bruce, “Hey, don’t I know you?” he asked. 

Bruce’s eyes that widened with dismay at this turn of events.

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Partial 4/5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,105  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce and Clark continue to deal with his memory loss and Bruce steps over the line. 

~*~

Bruce gazed at his amnesiac friend, who until a minute ago had been at least aware of who he was. He asked cautiously, “Clark?”

Clark nodded distractedly. He swallowed and asked, “Bruce Wayne?”

He was flooded with relief. “Yeah, do you remember me?”

His friend took a deep breath and he revealed, “I remember you from a long time ago.”

Bruce cringed internally, ‘this wasn’t good’, he guessed, “You remember me from when you were sixteen?”

“Yeah, I…” his friend stuttered to a halt. He seemed to study Bruce and then he said, “You look the same.”

He said carefully, “Do you remember what I revealed to you that day?”

Clark appeared thoughtful, then his eyes widened with realisation. He suddenly turned around and looked in the mirror. He took in the uniform and sighed, “Oh shit.”

Bruce nodded in agreement of that sentiment. He told him, “It’s the same day.”

His friend exhaled slowly. He turned back to face him and wondered, “I guess you’re saying that I still have amnesia?”

He nodded again, he asked, “So I assume that you still don’t know me yet in your recent memory?”

Clark glanced at himself in the mirror; he winced again at his reflection. “I remember what you revealed to me all those years ago… I mean I guess it was today… damn….”

He broke off and Bruce questioned, “What’s the matter?”

His friend squinted at him slightly then he said with some amusement, “A lot of things have happened to me since I met you Bruce, I’ve experienced a lot, and I’m a whole lot more cautious. I believed what you told me when I was sixteen, but now…”

Bruce smirked, “You don’t believe me?”

Clark reflexively smiled back. He shook his head, “Maybe I shouldn’t, but my instinct is to trust you.”

He nodded with satisfaction, “Good.”

“I mean a lot of what you told me has happened. I have met people with abilities and we do work together in a team sometimes to fight injustice but you’re not one of them…” he glanced at his uniform again, “And this is definitely not my uniform.”

Bruce chuckled, and supplied, “I estimate you’re halfway back.” Clark raised an eyebrow at him. He revealed, “You were already wearing the cape when I met you.” 

Clark shook his head slowly and wandered around the guestroom. He sighed, “This is just crazy, and I’ve seen some crazy things in my time.”

“Tell me about it.” Bruce agreed.

His best friend gazed at him. Then he gave him a grim smile, “Looking back now I can see why you didn’t want me running off home.”

He mirrored his sad smile, “From what you’ve told me, it would’ve been a lot to handle. Your dad…”

Clark swallowed hard and said roughly, “Thanks.”

He nodded.

Clark nodded and then shrugged, “I’m hoping I’ve already been through the hardest times…?” 

“More or less… on a personal level certainly.” Bruce comforted.

His friend smiled easier. “So I guess I could leave if I wanted to.”

Bruce warned, “The identity issues still stand though.”

“You told me I disguise myself as myself, I mean my daily life being Clark Kent?”

“That’s right. People could still recognise you if you leave here.”

Clark arched a brow, “I’ve been working on finding a way to bring the Red/Blue Blur out of the shadows lately.”

Bruce was surprised at that snippet of information, “I see you’re further along than I estimated, so you know about being the Blur?”

His best friend smirked demurely, “Back when I was sixteen I couldn’t have imagined doing what I’m doing in Metropolis now. When I was a teenager I helped people where I could, but it was always at the risk of being caught or found out. But as the Blur, I don’t have to hide what I’m doing. In fact I think it kind of inspires people to hope knowing someone is out there helping them.” He reached down and touched the House of El shield on the Superman uniform. 

Bruce smiled fondly. The man in front of him was so close to the man he knew. He realised it was only the experiences that Clark had lived through and the self-assurance it gave him that made the difference. He told him, “The House of El shield is a symbol that inspires hope in everyone who sees it.”

Clark gasped softly, “So you pretty much know everything about me?”

He smiled, “I thought that was obvious Clark.”

He nodded along, “Even my closest friends don’t talk about the shield being of the House of El.”

Bruce shrugged, “I like to be correct.”

His best friend studied him and then joked, “I get the feeling that’s true about everything.”

He laughed, “You’re right.”

Clark gazed at him a long lingering moment. He licked his lips, “It’s been a long time Bruce.”

Bruce replied, “It’s still the same day to me.”

There was a flicker of something in Clark’s eyes, and then he murmured, “I remember what we did.”

“It was wrong of me.”

Clark swallowed hard and then appeared accepting. “I think it’s better that I go then.”

Bruce reminded him, “Your disguise.”

“It’s the glasses right?”

He faltered, it was the glasses, but from what he’d observed in the past, it was a lot more, a dozen other nuances that he wasn’t sure Clark had figured out at this point. He began, “Yes… but…”

Clark grinned at being right. He approached Bruce, “Thanks for all your help. You must be a good friend.”

His best friend held out his hand, and Bruce instinctively took it and shook it. 

“I’ll be seeing you.” Clark said just before he blurred out of sight.

Bruce stared at the empty space and growled, “Damn it.”

~*~

He rushed downstairs; he popped his head around the doorway to the kitchen. “I’m going out.” He told Alfred.

His guardian asked worriedly, “Is something wrong?”

He sighed, “We’ve had a new development, Clark has remembered more, but he left, I’m going to have to go after him. I’m taking the Batwing.”

Alfred nodded acceptingly, “Are you going as Batman, sir?”

“Honestly, I don’t want to waste a minute.”

~*~

As his plane hovered a foot from the rooftop. He opened the hatch and stepped down onto Clark’s apartment building rooftop. Then he tapped the control unit and watched as the Batwing, rose up and ‘parked’ itself several hundred feet above the building out of view. Then he made his way down to Clark’s apartment.

He knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door was opened. Clark groaned when he saw him, “What now?”

Bruce grumbled himself when he saw what he was wearing, and pushed him away from the open door and closed it behind them. He snapped, “What are you doing answering the door dressed like that?”

Clark glanced down at himself, at his red leather House of El shield embossed jacket, then he returned his gaze to him and he sniped, “Don’t you think I looked to see who was at the door before I opened it. I’m not an idiot.” 

He then turned away and walked further into the apartment. Bruce snorted, and followed him and accused, “You sure as hell ran off like one.”

Clark turned back to face him, he tensed his jaw and demanded, “Who the hell do you think you are?”

He swallowed hard. He’d never had Clark act hostile towards him before, but he reacted by sneering, “I’m your teammate, and I don’t want you putting our team in jeopardy.”

His best friend narrowed his gaze, “Our team, you mean you and your best friend Superman’s team don’t you?”

“That’s right Superman would…”

He cut him off, “I don’t give a fuck what Superman thinks…” Bruce’s eyes widened, Clark continued, “You know what I don’t even get is how you and your best buddy ended up in charge of my friends, in charge of MY team.”

He didn’t know why but he goaded, “When Superman appeared it was decided he was the best man for the job.”

Clark rolled his eyes and then suddenly he went into action, grabbing his shoulders and pinning Bruce against a wall. He gazed at him so close, and he whispered, “Superman is the best, but it’s not him you want is it?”

Bruce gazed at him. The situation and the way Clark was talking should have been amusing but right at that moment he couldn’t see the funny side. He gazed into his eyes, breathing steadily. His best friend gazed back at him, before leaning in and kissing him. Bruce groaned into his mouth, “Stop, Clark don’t.” 

Clark licked the words into his mouth, “It’s been so long.” 

Bruce instinctively lifted his arms, and cupped his face and returned his best friend’s kiss. Bruce swept his tongue inside his friend’s mouth and their sounds of pleasure echoed in each other’s mouths.

His best friend smiled into his mouth, and pressed his body up against his.

A moment or two later, Clark reached down and cupped Bruce’s crotch. Bruce groaned as he hardened against Clark’s palm. Clark broke the kiss slowly. As he felt the length harden, Clark pulled his hand away slowly. He gazed into his eyes, his breath on his lips. He murmured, “Now I think that’s a job for Superman, now go see if he will finish it for you.”

Bruce gazed at his best friend at a loss. Then Clark stepped away from him and turned away.

Bruce let out a low growl and then instinctively he was moving forward. He reached for and turned Clark around and then he covered his mouth with his again. Bruce groaned against his lips, and then he snarled, “It’s you who’s going to finish the job.” He pushed his hand down the waistband of Clark’s pants and wrapped his fist around his cock. Clark moaned and pushed into his fist. 

Then they were fighting to get each other’s clothes off. Clark removed his jacket, and when it was gone, Bruce grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled if off over Clark’s head. Clark’s fingers scrambled at Bruce’s shirt buttons… 

They stumbled into the bedroom and then he pushed Clark down onto the bed. His best friend gazed up at him in surprise, his mouth open in arousal. Bruce swooped down and took his mouth again and Clark’s hands cupped his head as he returned the passionate kiss. 

Bruce’s cock flexed against his zipper. Then his friend’s hands reached down and released Bruce’s hard cock. Bruce panted and then closed the gap and kissed his best friend again. He threaded his fingers through Clark’s thick hair and rolled them over and brought him down to loll over him.

His friend continued his kisses, trailing them down Bruce’s throat, to his chest and beyond. Bruce moaned in response and watched in rapture as Clark reached his cock and kissed along it. Bruce murmured, “I didn’t know you could be like this.”

Aquamarine eyes glanced up at him; he licked his lips and revealed, “You know that guy from this morning.”

Bruce nodded, “Kal.”

“Yeah Kal, well Kal did a lot of things Clark Kent is ashamed of.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, but the fact is as him I was open to my desires and learned a lot from being him for those three months.”

“Like sucking cock?” he asked crudely.

Clark’s cheeks flushed but he smiled, “Best way to get a guy to bend over.”

Bruce’s cock jerked in response. Clark asked huskily, “You like the idea. You want me to suck you off?”

He groaned and pressed his head back into the pillow. He laughed hoarsely, “Jesus Clark, how can I answer that honestly.”

Clark braced himself and reached back up, and kissed his throat. He coaxed, “It just feels so right with you, it did before too.” and then he returned to trailing kissing down his torso, murmuring against his flesh, “I know what I remember didn’t really happen that time in Metropolis, but the way I remember it you’re the last man I was with.”

Then Clark reached his erection again, and licked a stripe up the length of it. It flexed against his tongue and Bruce moaned with arousal. His best friend held his gaze and did it again. As he reached the tip, he wrapped his lips around the head. Bruce shuddered, reflexively he reached out and threaded his fingers into Clark’s silky hair, and he thrust slowly into his best friend’s mouth. Clark held his gaze and let him, until Clark moaned around his cock and then he took him deeper. Bruce growled softly, “God, Clark.”

His best friend hummed, and then pulled off slowly. As his turgid glistening cock was revealed, Bruce whined, “This is wrong.”

Clark asked softly, “You feel guilty?”

“It’s more than that this is wrong…” He pulled Clark back up to him and kissed him again. 

Clark’s expressive eyes held his, and he whispered, “Is this against the rules, would Superman, I mean your best friend, would he be angry with us.”

He gazed softly at his amnesiac friend, “If he knew he wouldn’t be angry with you, how could he be.”

Clark’s brow creased, “But he’d be angry with you?”

“He’d have a right to, I’m kind of taking advantage here.” He admitted.

His friend caressed Bruce’s lips and leaned towards him, and murmured against his lips, “Take advantage.”

Bruce swallowed hard.

“You want to stop?” Clark whispered.

He winced at his own lack of control. He cupped Clark’s head and he guided him back down to his needy cock. He felt Clark’s breath as he chuckled and then his best friend returned his mouth to Bruce’s hard aroused flesh. He sucked it greedily but with finesse and Bruce writhed against the bed. His eyes rolled back as he revelled in the best blowjob he’d ever experienced. 

His body racked with spasms and he turned his head and pressed his face into the pillow as he panted out his orgasm. His best friend reached out and caressed his cheek. Bruce smiled tiredly and met his gaze. Clark grinned at him. Then as Clark kissed behind his ear and sucked gently, Bruce groaned, and he murmured, “I’m going to be in so much trouble.”

Clark laughed breezily against his ear and said, “Send Superman to me, I’ll deal with him.”

He laughed in response, “Honestly I think I’m the only one who can handle Superman.”

Clark gazed down at him and asked innocently, “We can do this again after I get my memory back, can’t we?”

Bruce leaned in and kissed him sweetly. He told him, “You might not want to then.”

“I can’t see why not.” Clark smiled down at him.

He groaned, he couldn’t believe he had let this happen. He did feel guilty, he wanted to make amends, and he only knew one way to do that at the moment. He rolled them over, and Clark went with him without argument. As Clark gazed up at him, Bruce purposefully reached for and unzipped Clark’s zipper. He reached in and released his best friend’s cock. 

Clark asked him his voice husky, “Are you as good as you promised me earlier?”

He replied, “You tell me.”

Then he wrapped his lips around Clark’s cock, the feel, the taste, the idea all of it made his own cock try to come back to life. He took more, and then looked down his best friend’s body, and the look in Clark’s eyes made Bruce take as much as he could before he gagged. Clark groaned, “Hmm that so good.”

He pulled off slowly. he spoke against the tip, “Your cock tastes so good in my mouth.”

His best friend reached out and threaded his fingers through Bruce’s hair. Then Bruce sucked him back in and he sucked it hungrily and at a pace, and Clark’s eyes rolled in pleasure. He gasped suddenly he was coming. Bruce pulled off and watched him come over his abdomen. As Clark panted out his recovery, Bruce remembered what Clark had done earlier, and he leaned down and he took Clark’s cock head into his mouth. Another spasm went through Clark as he sucked it clean.

~*~

They were still lying together on the bed. He glanced at his friend and told him, “You should put that old jacket of yours at the back of your closet or wherever you found it. Everyone would recognise the shield but they won’t accept it’s you.”

Clark frowned, “What does that mean?”

“It means the general public never saw you in it, and to most people they wouldn’t accept you without the cape.”

His best friend snorted, “That’s stupid, what has the cape got to do with what I can do and what I’m willing to do with my powers?”

Bruce smirked, “I didn’t say it was reasonable behaviour to think that, but to those people you could save a billion people but without the cape they wouldn’t accept you as you.”

Clark harrumphed.

“I still think you’d be better off at Wayne Manor.” He suggested.

“Maybe you’re right.” His friend conceded.

“I’m going home. I expect you to meet me back there.” He informed him.

“How exactly did you get here so fast anyway?”

He chuckled, “Look up.”

Clark frowned looking at the ceiling. Bruce rolled his eyes, “Use your X-ray vision.”

His friend did that squinty thing he does and then his eyes widened as he saw the Batwing hovering above. Then Bruce instructed, “Put your uniform on and I’ll see you back at my house.”

His best friend nodded, “Yeah, okay.” He climbed off the bed, and a second later, he was redressed in the Superman uniform.

Unthinkingly he warned, “No diversions, fly straight there okay?”

Clark’s gaze darted to him wide eyed, then his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to his knees. Bruce sat up on the bed, “Clark?” he exclaimed.

Then his friend glanced up. His eyes found Bruce still sitting on the slightly rumpled bed. A look of utter trepidation took over his face, and then he arose from his knees. And then Clark asked, “What the hell have you done, Bruce?”

Bruce swallowed hard at the look in his friend’s eyes. He uttered, “You’re back.”

 

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Partial 5/5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,285  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce come to terms with what has transpired between them.

~*~

Superman stood up straight and glowered at him. “What did you do, Bruce?”

He had no coherent explanations or real excuses for what he had let happen today. He asked a simple question instead, “Do you have any recollection of today?”

Clark breathed deeply and then revealed, “It’s hard to resolve my thoughts with what’s real and what I was thinking today, but I remember.”

Bruce nodded in relief at least that was a positive. Now the hard bit, he said harshly, “If you remember then you know what I did.”

His best friend nodded slowly, “Okay if you want to be like that… Why did you do it?”

Matter-of-factly he said, “I played along so you wouldn’t leave the Manor and get yourself into trouble.” 

“I understand the playing along. I just don’t get why you went that far with it.” Clark said.

He knew in the big scheme of things what he had done was wrong, but he couldn’t explain it. He didn’t want to explain it. He tried to reflect the attention and returned jibing, “It might have had something to do with you trapping me naked on the bed.”

Clark snorted and then he sneered, “I didn’t trap you on that bed that you’re on right now.”

He stood up from the bed. He reached down, tucked himself away and zipped up his pants, and smiled harshly, “So you remember offering it to me on a plate then.”

His friend approached him nodding along, he uttered, “So you’re going to be an asshole about this, what happened to not wanting to betray me?”

“I didn’t betray you.”

Clark stepped toe to toe with him, “Didn’t you?”

There was something there between them, something that hadn’t been there before, or if it was, he had never noticed. Bruce murmured, “I could’ve fucked you.”

His friend arched a brow, “You think so?”

Bruce remembered Kal’s comment at poolside, laughing off any suggestion of him being the one fucked. He remembered Clark’s sweet bashful sixteen year old consciousness being turned on just by his presence. He remembered him writhing on that bed, he remembered Clark wanting to continue their liaisons, and how needful he’d been. He leaned in and whispered, “Given enough time.”

“You think you’re that irresistible.” Clark goaded.

That attitude, that bearing was almost the same as the overt sexuality of this morning. He was as transfixed by it now as he was earlier. He glanced down at his best friend’s lips, lips he already knew the taste of, and he licked his own lips.

Clark smiled slowly, “Bruce.”

Bruce saw the smile, and looked up and met his friend’s gaze so close. Then he wondered, “You’re not really mad at me are you?”

Clark nodded his head up and down, but chuckled, “I should be.”

He agreed, “I know.”

His best friend laughed, “God Bruce, I always figured if anyone could resist temptation it was you.”

He shrugged and admitted, “You put the temptation front and centre.”

Clark’s gaze swept down Bruce’s naked torso considering and then he told him, “So did you.”

They locked gazes again for a long moment, they both breathed shallowly, and then they both sniggered and stepped away from each other laughing. 

“God at least it’s over now.” Clark chuckled.

Any tension was gone and Bruce was relieved. He began buttoning his shirt. He glanced around Clark’s bedroom and then he said casually, “Are you staying here, or do you want Alfred to make us dinner?”

His friend’s brow creased then he looked at the clock on the night table. Seeing the time he shrugged, “The time’s getting on I might as well come with you and have a good meal.”

Bruce turned to the pile of clothes on the floor, “Do you want to change back into them or...”

Clark nodded, and in a blink, he was redressed in his jeans and a t-shirt.

Then the two friends set off back to Gotham. Back at Wayne Manor, they headed to the kitchen to see what they were having for dinner. They entered the kitchen, and Clark went over to Alfred at the worktop. He patted his shoulder, “Do you need any peeling or dicing done, Alfred?”

The old man glanced up, and then he smiled a small relieved smile, “So you finally made it all the way back, sir.”

“It looks like it doesn’t it.” Clark agreed.

Bruce commented, “We still don’t know what caused that reaction.”

Clark pinched his lips, “Can’t we just be happy that it’s over.”

He gazed pointedly at his best friend.

Clark sighed, “I know I know it’s not in your nature.”

While he continued at the worktop, Alfred spoke up, “He must be happy it’s over, he was so out of his depth dealing with you this morning.”

His best friend glanced away from Alfred and smirked at him, “Was he?” and then said, “He did a good job of covering it up then. You might actually be as good as you think you are.”

“I am good.” He boasted.

“Yes you were.” Clark murmured.

Both Clark’s and Bruce eyes widened in surprise of the remark, and it’s double meaning. His best friend blinked and glanced away self-consciously. He nudged Alfred, “So do you need any help?”

Bruce watched on as Alfred passed Clark some potatoes to peel and Clark got to work. Bruce found his gaze unconsciously falling and lingering on his friend’s denim covered ass. 

~*~

Two days later in the conference room in the Watchtower. They listened as Flash outlined his latest activities. He saw as Superman’s gaze slipped away from Flash, and came to rest on him. Batman gave him a small jaded smile. Superman rolled his eyes at him and then flashed a grin at him. In the presence of their teammates, he couldn’t respond naturally so he smiled with his eyes. Superman’s grin softened into a fond expression. 

Their attention was drawn away from each other as Flash sat down and the next team member stood up for their briefing. As she began talking, Batman’s interest waned again and his gaze found Superman’s again. He found that Superman was already looking his way. He caught something there in his teammate’s eyes, something considering, something longing. He frowned behind his cowl and mouthed, “Clark?”

Superman glanced away almost shyly. He glanced back and mouthed, “Sorry.”

That apology sent a tremor through his body and mind. What was Clark sorry for? He didn’t know but that look in his eyes before… 

Batman swallowed hard. He glanced around at their teammates, they had no idea what had happened the other day, and as far as he was concerned, they didn’t need to know. He certainly wasn’t going to be briefing them of it today. He turned back to Superman. Superman’s chest heaved when he met his gaze and then suddenly Superman stood up. “Um will you excuse me, I hear someone who needs me.”

Then Superman disappeared in a blink of his eye. Batman gritted his teeth. Damn! He knew his best friend and that sudden exit was just too convenient, obviously, Clark hadn’t wanted to be here for the end of the meeting. But Clark should know him well enough by now. He wasn’t going to leave it.

After the meeting ended, he headed for Clark’s apartment. Clark was going to have to go home at some point and Bruce knew he couldn’t return to Gotham without dealing with this and having it out with his friend.

~*~

It took longer than he thought. Clark didn’t treat his apartment as Bruce treated the Manor. His life was spread amongst many places, the farm in Smallville, the Fortress of Solitude, the Daily Planet, the Watchtower, and even spending time at the Manor and in the cave with him. 

Finally, Clark arrived home and walked in to find Bruce waiting. 

When Clark saw him, he ran his hand though his hair in an almost agitated manner. He removed his overcoat, hanged it up, and sighed, “What is this about?”

Bruce thought, ‘That’s what I want to know.’ Instead, he commented, “After that emergency, I figured you’d arrive through the window in your uniform.” 

Clark cringed. 

Bruce nodded, “There wasn’t an emergency was there?”

His friend harrumphed, “There was, just not one that needed Superman.”

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

“The truth…?” at Bruce’s nod, he revealed, “The way you was looking at me...”

Bruce was surprised, “The way I was looking at you?”

Clark breathed deeply, “…It was just like… before, that’s why I left the meeting today.”

He wanted to argue and tell him, ‘No it was you looking at me.’ But maybe he had looked at him in some special way, he didn’t know. He gazed at him considering a long moment. 

Then Clark was wincing, “God Bruce don’t.”

He questioned in dismay. “What?”

Clark’s gaze darted to him. Then he asked, “You don’t even know when you’re doing it do you?”

He frowned deeply. The answer was no but he replied, “I don’t mean to do it.”

“Shit, maybe I’m just reading too much into it then. God I must be.” Clark said distraughtly.

“You think so?”

Clark nodded, and sighed, “I guess you won’t want to hear this now, but what happened between us the other day has…” 

“You wasn’t in your right mind, I was.” He muttered.

His friend winced and then walked over to the couch. He took a seat. He took his glasses off and tossed them onto the coffee table. Then with his head in his hands, he muttered, “I can’t brush it off like that.”

Bruce licked his lips nervously, “You seemed to do a good job of it the other day.”

Clark shrugged. “I told you then it was difficult to resolve my thoughts and feelings. I thought I could go and sort it out in my mind and quarantine those memories of you that shouldn’t have been there, put them in their rightful place as part of that one day and then we could continue with our friendship as it was before the incident.”

“Are you saying it was possible for you to do that?”

“I thought so, after all I think my ability to mentally compartmentalise my experiences and rein in my own physiology was what caused the memory loss in the first place.”

He already understood the conscious and the subconscious limits Clark put on himself just to live on Earth among humans. He asked fascinated, “You mean getting your powers back the other day literally crashed your own mental blocks?”

“Something like that.”

“So why do you think your mind reverted to being a teenager at first?”

Clark rubbed his forehead and explained, “Well I was a teenager when most of my powers kicked in. It was then that I conditioned myself to regulate those limits in the first place. I think I jumped forward to the time I was the Red-blue Blur because that was when I was doing my training with the AI and learned more. You know that by the time I became known as Superman I had control of everything.”

He nodded along, “But you’re saying you couldn’t isolate those memories?”

Clark breathed deeply, “Consciously I know they don’t belong there but subconsciously you’re still there at those times in my life.” and then he uttered, “On the one hand you’re my best friend and I love you but on the other hand I know what you taste like now and I can’t…”

Bruce gasped as that tremor ran through his body again. He stood up and paced Clark’s lounge. In response Clark winced, “I know I’m sorry.”

He turned to gaze at his friend at another apology. He demanded, “You keep apologising, why the fuck are you sorry?”

Clark swallowed hard. “It’s obvious now that I was wrong and you don’t feel the same Bruce. It’s my problem, it’s my…”

“You think I don’t remember what you tasted like?” he asked incredulously.

His best friend glanced up, his eyes darting to his. “You said you were just playing along to keep me there, to keep me contained.”

Bruce inhaled and exhaled, “I also said I could have fucked you.”

Clark frowned and stood up too, “You were just being a… you were just…”

He stalked over to him; he grabbed his head and covered his mouth with his. Clark moaned and wrapped him in his embrace and brought them even closer so they were body to body. He moaned into his best friend’s mouth, “You think I would’ve been so tempted if I didn’t really want it.”

Clark’s lips slipped away as he murmured, “You didn’t want it before.”

Bruce smiled against his lips, “Did you?”

His best friend bowed his head. Bruce frowned and asked, “Clark?”

“I thought about it sometimes.” He admitted in a whisper.

He reached for Clark’s jaw and lifted his face to him. He gazed into his eyes. He asked softly, “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you make a move?”

Clark shook his head and uttered, “How could I?”

Bruce smiled. “Kal did it… and you know how that turned out.”

His friend smiled slowly. Then his gaze found the bedroom door. Bruce followed his gaze, he murmured, “You really want to do this, if we do this now there’s no excuses, no laughing it off, no turning back.”

Clark bowed his head and whispered, “I want you to decide.”

Bruce frowned and tilted his head and caught Clark’s eyes, “What do you mean why?”

His friend swallowed and licked his lips nervously, “I… I instigated it… every time. I…”

He caressed his friend’s cheek, he said softly, “Is this because what I said about you pinning me to the bed. You think I might make excuses again.” he licked his own dry lips, “Because that’s why I said that, because I didn’t want you to laugh at me for not being able to resist you.”

Frown lines appeared on the bridge of his friend’s nose, “I wouldn’t laugh at you Bruce.” He smiled, “Not for that anyway.”

Bruce smiled back, “You’d laugh at me for not being self-aware, for knowing you all this time, for liking you, and admiring you but having no clue whatsoever that you are so stunning, so sexy…”

Clark chuckled lightly.

He pinched his lips together and nodded his head, “See, you are laughing at me.”

His best friend cupped his cheeks, he said bright eyed with mirth, “I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing because I didn’t expect this.”

“This?” he wondered.

Clark nodded, “This.” He tilted his head and kissed Bruce’s cheek. Bruce’s eyes closed and he sighed softly. Clark murmured, “This.” And he kissed his lips feather soft before deepening the kiss. 

A feeling of warm lust washed over him and Bruce sighed against his lips. “You’re getting even better with age.”

His best friend’s warm breathed gusted over his lips as he laughed lightly, “Are you saying Kal wasn’t a good kisser?”

Bruce opened his eyes and groaned, he pressed forward and spoke against his lips, “No I’m saying that you’re sublime.”

Clark smiled bashfully.

He caressed Clark’s cheek, and told him, “I want to go to bed with you.”

Breathily Clark spoke his name, “Bruce.”

Bruce reached down, and took his friend’s hand and led him into the bedroom. Bruce slowly untied Clark’s tie. Clark watched him as he did so. When he started on the buttons of his shirt, Clark’s eyelids fluttered closed, and he breathed steadily. Bruce parted the fabric and exposed his chest. Clark swallowed hard. Then Bruce caressed it with his fingertips, he brushed over his nipple, it hardened and Clark gasped softly. 

He had to admit Clark’s responses now were turning him on more than ever before. He leaned in, and kissed his jugular and whispered, “This isn’t the first time we’ve done this.”

Clark opened his eyes and smiled giddily, “Before you were just Bruce Wayne, this time you’re my Bruce.”

Bruce’s cock twitched in his pants. He breathed, “Yes I am.”

“Oh god.” Clark moaned. Then he kissed him deeply. Their tongues met over and over. Bruce reached for Clark’s pants and unzipped him. They continued to kiss ravenously as Clark stepped out of them and then Clark was undressing Bruce, first his shirt and then his pants. Then Bruce walked them backwards until they met the bed, then they were sprawled over it. Their fingers hooking into each other’s boxer shorts trying to get each other completely naked. 

Bruce shimmied out of his and then he was grasping Clark’s and pulling them down his legs and off. Then he was throwing himself against Clark’s body, and Clark caught him up and they writhed together on the bed. They found each other’s mouths. Clark kissed him unreservedly. They gasped and groaned between kisses. His hands mapped Clark’s body, from his shoulders down to his ass. He caressed it and grasped it, and Clark grinded against him. 

Bruce moaned into his mouth and then rolled them over on the bed. He settled over him, still kissing him, grinding down against him. Bruce manoeuvred between his legs, making him spread them wide. Clark mewled and parted his thighs and Bruce shuddered as his cock lined up against Clark’s ass. When Clark’s strong hands found and caressed and kneaded his ass cheeks, Bruce groaned, “How’re we going to do this without lube?”

Clark gazed up at him wide eyed, and asked, “You haven’t got any?”

He laughed gently, “I wasn’t expecting this either. I don’t actually own some anyway.”

His best friend laughed, “I thought you had a contingency plan for every situation?”

He tut-tutted, “Don’t mock me for not knowing this was going to happen.” Clark pinched his lips, and Bruce wondered, “Haven’t you got some?”

Clark blinked and then said half bashful half giddily, “I told you I remember you as the last man I was with.”

“None since?” he asked with his eyebrow arched.

“No men no, not until you.”

Bruce gazed at his best friend and then he lunged for him. He kissed him fiercely and then lifted up and rubbed himself against him. He grinned salaciously down at him. “I wish we had some lube right now.”

Clark laughed and asked, “Shall I go and buy some.” 

Bruce swallowed and nodded eagerly, “Buy, steal or borrow.”

His friend flashed a grin at him and then he climbed out from under him.

He watched while lying on the bed, as Clark redressed in a blink and then headed for the bedroom door. Then suddenly Clark appeared to go dizzy and he reached out to steady himself. He bowed his head. His body heaved. “I’m okay… I’m okay.” then he suggested, “Let’s just get Parasite out of here and back to Belle Reve.”

Oh, god this couldn’t be happening, please not now!

Clark scrubbed his face with his hand and then glanced up at him. He gazed at him for a very long moment, “Don’t I know you?”

Bruce choked out, “Clark?”

His best friend squinted at him and then he nodded, “Oh yeah I remember now, you’re my boyfriend.” Bruce’s eyes widened and then Clark grinned at him playfully, “Don’t go anywhere I’ll be back in a minute.”

He shook his head, and then he chuckled with relief and frustration, “Go on, and hurry up.”

 

The end


End file.
